Project Summary This T32 translational vascular research training program builds on the capabilities of the Stanford Cardiovascular Institute, which provides valuable unique and innovative professional development opportunities to a diverse group of promising early career investigators in vascular disease management. It supports NHLBI?s mission to develop novel integrative strategies to prevent, diagnose, and treat cardiovascular diseases, while at the same time fulfilling its educational goal to train tomorrow?s leaders in basic, translational, and applied vascular research. This T32 is Stanford's only University-wide effort to develop the next generation of translational vascular investigators. The program goals include rigorous training in the scientific method, critical analysis, logical reasoning and independent thinking in a highly collaborative, multidisciplinary setting. Trainees develop a focused area of vascular research expertise and are exposed to a wide range of complementary research techniques. Mentors model collegial and productive collaboration provide guidance in oral and written communication and instill respect for the responsible conduct of research. Our past trainees have gone on to become independent researchers in premier academic institutions and in industry and are emerging leaders in the field of vascular research. The program proposes to continue training 6 postdoctoral fellows in multidisciplinary vascular research. Fellows are appointed to this T32 annually, with a strong encouragement to seek their own funding for additional years as part of the skills imparted by the program. 31 trainees so far have benefited from this program, including 18 women and 4 underrepresented minorities. Six are currently in training. Evaluations suggest a high degree of satisfaction with the program. The Program is directed by Philip Tsao, PhD (Contact PI), Professor of Medicine, Stanford University School of Medicine; Associate Chief of Staff -Precision Medicine, VA Palo Alto Health Care System, and Nicholas Leeper, MD, Professor of Surgery and Medicine; Chief, Vascular Medicine, Stanford. Administrative and program management support is provided by a dedicated team of educators in the Stanford Cardiovascular Institute. An Internal Advisory Board consisting of senior Stanford faculty from a broad range of disciplines and an External Advisory Board consisting of leading experts in vascular medicine and research in the US play a vital role in monitoring the progress of this training program, providing ongoing support and advice as needed. Our overarching goal is to train the next generation of investigators in vascular research, and to facilitate their transition into productive and successful academic and industry leaders.